Improved Jail System
Owner's Improved Jail System forum post posted on May 3rd 2012. View the original post here. ---- Server Updated: 23:25 This update is mainly just an improvement on the current jail system. I will list the improvements: If you're in jail and you somehow manage to get out of jail, you get teleported back in, also, now if you're not in jail and you make your way in you will get teleported straight out. All objects and the Restless Ghost NPC inside jail, can't be used from outside, so now you can't mine rocks next to the fence and bank them etc. The jail area is only the right part of the crafting guild, the building area is blocked off with rocks. You now have to mine 250 ores. Ores aren't added to your inventory and XP isn't given to you for mining them while in jail, so now you can mine them even if your inventory is full. There is a countdown in the chat box that's next to the usual message from when you mine an ore; now you don't need to keep talking to the Restless ghost. Bank was changed to a deposit box. You can now drop and pick up items. You can't deposit bronze pickaxes. I forgot to prevent the ability to drop bronze pickaxes in jail, this will be added in the next update now. Reason why I'm preventing these 2 things (with bronze pickaxes) is because that's what the Restless ghost gives you when you're in jail (if you haven't already got a pickaxe which you can use to mine). So now the only problem with the jail system is if your inventory and bank is full and you haven't got a pickaxe which you can use to mine - you won't be able to deposit something to make space for the Restless ghost to give you a bronze pickaxe, but, of course, you can drop an item. Not really a big deal haha. Another thing people have been talking about is staff and how they use/abuse their powers. This issue is important to me as I want the game to be good/fun for everyone, so now all mods in-game have to give a reason for each mod-command they use. These will all be written to a moderation log, this means if a player wants to appeal to an action a mod did against them, I will at least have something to look back on at the time of the incident, instead of me just asking the staff member and getting a response in the present time. I know this ain't a big thing, but every little, in this respect, definitely helps. I will soon write some proper in-game rules - I know, I know... This should have been done ages ago. I'm thinking this will be viewable from the base interface, so when this is added there'll be 3 tabs: Base, Commands, and In-Game Rules. After I add some official in-game rules, I will give moderators more powerful commands since they'll be able to use them with some proper guidelines. Next thing I'm working on is the donation system, this should be a quick update. I want to continue spending my small amount of free time on in-game stuff. Oh, forgot to mention that the rate for getting a Bandos hilt from the General Graardor has increased by a third of it's original value (it is still rare though).